touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Patchouli Knowledge
frame|right Introduction Patchouli Knowledge, a natural witch with a surly attitude and friend to Remilia Scarlet. Despite battling anemia and asthma, her passion for elemental magic and books has lead her to reside in the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, wherein she acts as its librarian. In this game, Patchouli is very proficient at wielding her elemental magic. As a result, her weak melee is counterbalanced by a very large and diverse range of projectiles. A strong sense of zoning and the ability to fish for punishable reactions from your opponent is good to have, as you will often need to work for your hits by getting your opponent to slip up. Hisoutensoku Changes *Gained 5 new skill cards, 1 for every motion and element she makes use of. *Gained 3 new spell cards. *j.6A now 3 hits (20% limit per hit) and sends the opponent out from where she was hit as opposed to SWR's up from where she was hit. Comboing out of it now more difficult and requires that the opponent either be closer or near the corner. *j.8A now 3 hits (10% limit per hit) and barely sends the opponent anywhere as opposed to SWR's up from where she was hit. Comboing out of it still possible with the use of j.5C, though Alt j.214B (Autumn Blade) follow-ups will fail more often. *2C will now follow a small arc rather than sticking to the ground. *6C and 6C are now aimed at the opponent as opposed to SWR's firing in a "straight" line. *j.236B and j.236C now have radically different trajectories compared to what they were in SWR. Changed from B = ~30° C = ~40° to B = ~45° C = ~70° *214B/C now has a much wider arc at all levels than it did in SWR *22B/C lots of changes...: **No longer reaches all the way to the ceiling at level 1, instead being ~2.5 characters tall **No longer gains multiple spouts at higher levels, instead becoming taller (eventually reaching the ceiling) and wider (eventually becoming two spouts wide) with leveling **B version and C version are now different from one another. ***If opponent is less than one screen away: ****B version - Puts the spout immediately under the opponent ****C version - Puts the spout at the edge of the screen ***If opponent is more than one screen away: ****B version - Puts the spout exactly one screen's distance away ****C version - Puts the spout immediately under the opponent *The alt skill cards 236B/C Summer Flame, 22B/C Condensed Bubble, and 623B/C Flash of Spring from SWR are now usable in the air. Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes *'Autumn Edge' (default 214): C version now fires bullets in a V shape formation, leaving a blind spot in front. *'Wipe Moisture' (alt 236): B version hits twice, C hits 3 times. Leveling up increases range and is now 20% limit per hit. *'Silent Selene': Moves in a symmetrical formation, meaning it will hit fully from either side now. *'Philosopher's Stone': New startup animation, recharges quicker. Bullets now disappear if Patchouli is hit. *'Royal Diamond Ring': More damage (around 4000) and now spawns a ring that expands slowly outwards. *'Conjuring Swords' (alt 214): Fires one sword at a time. Normal Moves Bullet Moves Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :All Ranges: ::5AA 5B 5C 236C/Alt 236B (Wipe Moisture) - 2406~2471~2623(on corner)/2514 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::5AA 5B 2C 236C - 2519 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: This combo will cause 2380 damage on the corner. These damages outputs are based considering the max number of hits of the second 5A, 5B and 2C during the combo. ::5AA 4B 6C 236C/Noachian Deluge/Saint Elmo's Pillar - ~2650-2775/3100/3300 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3/2/2 ::5A/2A 3A 5B/2B/6B 5C - ~1700-2000 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::66B 5A 5C - 2075-2200 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Works on regular and counterhit. At certain ranges, 5A may become f.5A, in which case 5C will only hit if opponent hits the wall. ::421B/C 6C - 2400-2500/2100-2500 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Highest damage nonspellcard combo that can be done from the 421 series assuming reaction to hitconfirm instead of prediction of hitconfirm. :Midscreen Only: ::6A Wallslam 5B 5C 22B/22C/214B/214C - ~1300-1450/~1200-1400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: 5B 1-hit and 5B 2-hit determines whether or not limit knockdown will occur with 22B/C version. 214B/C version is less strict on timing, but will not limit knockdown without leveling. :Near Corner Only: ::6A Wallslam 5B 5C Alt 214B (Autumn Blade) - ~1150-1425 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Near Corner/Corner: ::6A Wallslam 5C - ~1564 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Requires that the opponent bounce back into Patchouli's melee range after wallslam. :Corner Only: ::5AAA 5A 5C - 2425 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Conserves orbs ::f.5A 6C HJC9 j.5A 5C - 2935 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Air: ::j.5A j.4B j.5C - ~2050 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Air to air. ::j.5A j.5C Noachian Deluge - 2550-2700 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Air to air. ::j.2A/A j.2C j.236C - 1450-1850 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Air to ground/air. ::j.6A (1 Hit) j.5B j.6C - 1100-1575 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: j.6C can miss depending on where on the opponent j.6A hits, halving the total damage done. Allowing j.6A to continue for more than one hit will break the combo. ::j.6A (1 Hit) j.5B j.5C Alt j.214B (Autumn Blade) - 1050-1300 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Hits more consistently than above combo. Deals approximately equal damage at level max. Allowing j.6A to continue for more than one hit will break the combo. ::j.8A j.5C Alt j.214B (Autumn Blade) - 1350-1550 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2